As semi-conductive technologies and communication technologies have developed, portable electronic devices have offered increasingly complex functions, such as capturing a picture or video, playing back a music file or a video file, playing a game, receiving broadcasts, supporting wireless Internet, and the like. Particularly, as the wireless Internet functions on electronic devices have advanced, users readily and promptly web surf, irrespective of place, and use of the wireless Internet function has increased. Accordingly, the appearance and User Interface (UI) of an electronic device have been developed variously for useful execution of operations, such as shopping, e-mail transmission, search, and the like, using the wireless Internet function.
Accordingly, a method of readily changing webpages in a portable electronic device is desired.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.